


The Gift

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry drags Ron and Hermione to Diagon Alley to buy the perfect birthday present for Draco. The problem is Harry doesn't know what he's looking for.Inspired by December Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge prompt "What's one more"





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to yosoylaborinquena for the prompt that inspired this little drabble.
> 
> Thank you to matsinko for the wonderful beta <3

“And what are we looking for exactly?” asked Ron when they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron after hours of walking up and down Diagon Alley. 

Draco’s birthday was the next day, and Harry hadn’t found the perfect gift yet. Of course, he wouldn’t have worried so much if this was a normal birthday, but this year he had been invited to the party the Malfoys organised for their son. So his present had to be perfect - something elegant and sophisticated that also showed his love for Draco. 

“I don’t know!” He answered anxiously. “Let’s go back to the shops.”

“Fine,” Ron grumbled. “What’s one more round, right.”

“Do you have any idea apart from ‘something that won't make the Malfoys kill me and that won't make Draco hate me’?” Hermione asked. 

“No!” Harry wailed. He felt like he already knew all the objects on sale in the alley by heart, but it’s not like he had a better plan.

“What about an owl?” asked Ron.

“He has one.”

“A new robe?” suggested Hermione. 

“He has hundreds.”

An hour later they reached the end of the alley. Desperately, Harry looked around one last time. It was then when he found it. It wasn’t what he had been looking for, and it wasn’t how he had imagined he’d ask him, but the ring screamed elegance and sophistication... and was there a better way to show Draco how much he loved him than offering the rest of his life?

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave comments and kudos if you want!
> 
> I'm ununquadius at tumblr too if you want to visit some time! <3


End file.
